Hasta la Eternidad Junto a Ti!
by majox
Summary: Raven vuelve a frustrar sus planes... seran que los amigos logran salvar a su amiga antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Finalizado
1. Chapter 1

Cy: ¡No Chico bestia

El siguiente Fic, es creado, escrito y publicado por Majo y por NARVM! Esperando que sea de su agrado y disfrute, los invitamos a leerlo y dejar cualquier tipo de duda, critica, comentario u opinión, través de esta pagina Web…

Ahora con ustedes…

**Hasta la eternidad junto a t****i!**

**Capitulo 1!**

Cy: ¡No Chico bestia! No es posible que todos comamos tofu solo por que tu eres vegetariano...tenemos 3 días seguidos comiendo esa porquería (golpea fuertemente la mesa del comedor, parecía realmente enfadado)

CB: Cállate carnívoro de primera! respétame! voy a seguir comiendo tofu te guste o no! ojalata! (golpea la mesa del comedor, al igual que Cyborg, parecía realmente enfadado)

Tr: Ya chicos, no hagan tanto alboroto por una simple comi... (pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Cyborg casi la mata con la mirada, acción que hace enfadar aun mas a Chico Bestia)

CB: Que tanto la vez pedazo de ojalata trucha?? Déjala! ella no te ah hecho nada si eres lo suficientemente maduro enfréntate conmigo no con ella (se enojó a un mas)

Rv: jajaja (sarcasmo) Y eso lo dice el ser mas maduro del mundo…por que me imagino que tu eres muy maduro no? (dirigiéndose a chico bestia)

Cy: Que ahora tienes guarda espaldas terra?? (Dice burlonamente sin dejar de ver a Chico Bestia)

CB: Cállate bruja loca! ve a meditar ermitaña! (mira enfadado a Cyborg y Raven)

ST: Amigos no peleen!

Rb: Mas te vales que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir de Raven (le dice a Chico Bestia en un tono muy serio)

CB: No me voy a retractar LOCA! RARA! ERMITAÑA! Nadie te tiene miedo BRUJAA! Ò-Ó (estaba realmente enfadado)

RB: Ya para!

CB: Cállate tu pelos necios! no te asomes a donde no te llaman

RB: A quien le dijiste pelos necios? (comenzando a enojarse)

CB: A TIII SORDOOO

Rv: Ya Robin, mejor déjalo... ya lo conoces el es...

Cy: Si Robin...hazle caso a tu noviecita... (Dice burlonamente) Raven se sonroja y hace reventar la ventana de la cocina.

ST: BASTA! AMIGOS BASTA! (Estaba algo mal y triste por las discusiones)

RB: Ya cállense! es una orden!

CB: No voy a hacerte caso hasta que te peines ¬¬

RB: QUE DICES ANORMAL?

CB y RB estaban totalmente enojados y enfrentados.

Tr: VAMOS CHICO BESTIA!!

Rv: VAMOS ROBIN!!

Cy: Ya callense todos parecen unos niñitos inmaduros!!

Rv: Si no me equivoco tu empezaste la discusión!! No??

Ab: CALLENSE (El grito de Abeja fue tan grande que todos hicieron silencio)- que es lo que les pasa? no parecen un equipo!!

RB: Yo soy el líder! y tu cierra el pico!

CB: Ya no te soporto Robin! te crees mister universo idiota! Ò-Ó

En eso se abre la puerta y una chica hermosa sale con auriculares moviendo los labios mientras escuchaba las canciones, su castaño cabello, se movía al ritmo de la canción, traía los ojos cerrados y ni se percataba de la gran discusión, se fue directo a el refrigerador, en frente del refrigerador encima del mesón de la cocina, se encontraba muy cómodamente sentado Abel, parecía antiparabolico ante las discusiones, al ver a Natu, igualmente relajada comienza a hablarle, sin darse cuenta que esta no lo escuchaba...Natu abre el refrigerador y toma un helado, seguía con los auriculares y no escuchaba nada de nada, seguía con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió las frías manos del pelinegro en sus hombros, lo que la saco de su mundo…

Abl: Entonces Nat… ¿Qué es lo que opinas? (le dice con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella estaba totalmente confundida ya que no había oído nada de lo que le había dicho. Por otro lado, la discusión entre los titanes seguía en aumento)

Nt: (volteó a verlo con el helado en la boca, se saco los auriculares)...que? que dijiste? disculpa...no te oí...

Abl: ...¬ ¬... nada... olvídalo (sonrojado)

De repente la alarma comenzó a sonar, lo que saco de la discusión a los titanes

Nt: Ok...y que...(la alarma no la dejo continuar, volteó para ver la pantalla, dejo el mp3 y el helado en la mesa del comedor) y ahora que diablos pasa? ¬¬U

RB: Fijémosno... (muy seriamente…incluso daba miedo)

CB: Que genio ¬¬"

ST: Fíjense amigos . (aun tratando de apaciguar las cosas)

Cy: No puede ser... al parecer es Slade...

Rb: QUE?? después de tanto tiempo? seguro no es nada bueno... donde esta?

Cy: en el centro de la ciudad... no tengo más información

Rb: De acuerdo... TITANES EN MARCHA

Cb: Crees que te voy a hacer caso??

St: Ya amigos...no peleen...

Rv: si... déjenlo para la batalla con Slade

Cb: de acuerdo... pero esto no se queda así… ¬¬"

Y así todos los titanes (aunque aun enojados) se fueron a la ciudad, para averiguar que es lo que realmente ocurría.

ST: En donde esta? o.O

RB: Titanes estén alerta (mirando hacia todos lados)

CB: No somos idiotas! ya lo sabemos!

Natu: (estaba totalmente seria y callada observando con mucha delicadeza todo su alrededor)

Rv: creo que solo era una falsa…

Sl: Yo no estoy muy seguro de ello mí querida niña... (Dice asomándose a una terraza de los muchos edificios que allí había)

Rb: que es lo que quieres Slade?

Abl: Si... que quieres viejo? - Dice en un tono sumamente relajado

Natu: (Seria y calladamente mira hacia donde se encontraba, observándolo con atención)

CB: Dilo! vamos que no tenemos todo el dia...

ST: (creo starballs en sus manos) dinos Slade...

Slade posa su mirada en cada uno de los titanes que allí se hallaban, y se detiene al fijarse en Raven y Robin...esboza una macabra sonrisa...

Abl: Vamos viejo apúrate... no crees que ya estas mayorcito como para andar con estos juegos de misterio (dice burlonamente, Slade lo ignora)

Rv: Habla ya Slade... que es lo que quieres?

Natu: Se que no diste orden, pero esto ya me cansa (tiro una gran ventisca de aire, no exactamente hacia Slade, sino hacia la parte del edificio donde el estaba, haciendo que este cayera)

RB: Pues...o.O se morira? owo

ST: OWO

Nt: ojala...

CB: Muy Bien Natu!

Pero antes de caer Slade vuelve a es esbozar esa macabra sonrisa, y el único que se dio cuenta fue Abel... quien cambio su aspecto relajado de siempre y se puso a la defensiva...

Abl: Chicos atentos, yo no creo que halla sido tan fácil.

Cy: que no vise viejo? Natu le dio su merecido!!  
Cb: si Nat! Vamos Nat! Si Nat!!...

Abel trata de bajar la guardia, pero justo en ese momento, una explosión hace que todos se separen... el humo no dejaba ver nada... Natu lo disuelve con una suave pero efectiva ventisca, y todos quedan petrificados al ver a Raven inconsciente en los brazos de Slade.

Abl: se los dije (toma un suspiro y se pone en guardia)

Cb: ¬¬ u

Rb: Suéltala lunático (realmente enojado)

Natu: Déjala! déjala! (mira seriamente a Slade y se pone mas o menos en frente, pero algo lejos) suéltala! de un solo movimiento puedo darte tu merecido, así que suéltala!

RB: Esta ya parece la líder ¬¬ (mira a Slade) suéltala

ST: (Toma algo de altura y apunta a Slade con una de sus manos y una starball) suelta a mi amiga!

CB: Eso! suéltala!

Rb: Alto chicas...cualquier movimiento contra Slade puede dañar a Raven...

Abl: Mas te vale que la sueltes ya! (dice Abel totalmente histérico)

Sl: Creen que va a ser tan fácil?

Sl: les tengo un trato...

Natu: No pienso aceptar un trato de un tramposo como tu, así que suéltala, porque de un movimiento puedo mandarte a China pedazo de infeliz!

RB: No reacciones Pamela, escuchémoslo...dinos cual es el trato...

Natu: (se pone en posición de ataque mirando seriamente a Slade)

CB: Escuchemos a ver de que trata el trato...

ST: (sigue en el aire pero baja su mano) A ver...dinos...

**CONTINUARA…****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Natu: **No pienso aceptar un trato de un tramposo como tu, así que suéltala, porque de un movimiento puedo mandarte a China pedazo de infeliz!**

RB: **No reacciones Natu, escuchémoslo...dinos cual es el trato**...

Natu: (se pone en posición de ataque mirando seriamente a Slade)

CB: **Escuchemos a ver de que trata el trato...**

ST: (sigue en el aire pero baja su mano) **A ver...dinos****...**

Sl: **A ver a ver, **comienza a observar a todos y cada uno de los titanes**...** **como me encanta verlos así... tan colaboradores...¡esperen!** **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7...** **Me falta uno de ustedes**... (Ninguno de los titanes se había fijado en Abel...hasta que lo vieron aparecer detrás de Slade)  
Abl: **jajaja, tan creído no?**... (Le susurra al oído mientras lo toma del cuello, provocando que suelte a Raven al suelo, Robin corre a buscarla mientras todos los titanes se ponen en posición de ataque)

Nt: **Hay te va Slade!** (Le dispara una gran bola de fuego a Slade en medio del rostro, que hace que caiga al suelo)  
ST: **; -)** **Siiii!!**  
CB: **o.O**  
RB: (traía en brazos a Raven y trataba de despertarla) **despierta Raven...despierta...(**Pero Raven no despertaba y no daba indicios de hacerlo)

De repente, Slade se levanta del suelo, parecía intacto, solo que su mascara estaba un poco ahumada, toma a Abel por los hombros y lo lanza con fuerza hacia Chico Bestia, quien queda derribado tal pino de Bowling, Star Cyborg, abeja, Natu y Terra comienzan a atacar sin parar, pero Slade parecía ser muy escurridizo..Mientras que Robin aun intentaba despertar a Raven RB: **que te hicieron Raven? responde por favor!**

CB: (Tomándose de la cabeza) **auch o.**

Nt: (fue corriendo a ayudar a Abel, lo toma de la cabeza y se le queda mirándolo fijamente) **estas Bien?**

Abl: **No, no estoy bien...** (Finge una expresión de dolor)**... creo que necesito ayuda...** (Expresa una sonrisa picara que Natu no logra ver)  
Por otro lado uno de los rayos de Cyborg logra a atravesar a Slade de lleno, pero este en vez de caer, explota, y para sorpresa de los titanes vuelve aparecer en otra terraza...  
Sl: **jajaja... espero que se hallan divertido jugando con mi nuevo robot** (todos los titanes sorprendidos, lo miran con odio)

**Nt: ¡Ya me arto!...ya vuelvo Abby **(apareció detrás de Slade)** si...la verdad que si me divierto pateándote el trasero **(lo empujo desde aquella terraza hacia el suelo, mientras este caía le lanzo un rayo bastante potente que caía muy rápido al suelo, y juntos llegaron al suelo estrellándose, mientras que Natu quedo en la terraza observando)**  
ST: O.O **  
**CB: VAMOS NATU! **

Rb: **Excelente Natu, pero creo que es hora de ir a la torre... Raven no ha reaccionado, y eso me preocupa...** (Mira el cuerpo de Raven aun en sus brazos)  
Todos los titanes regresan a la torre, Cyborg se interna en la enfermería con Raven, mientras que el resto de los titanes se sienta a esperar en la sala principal, pero como siempre, las discusiones comienzan, Abel decide ignorarlos como siempre y se dirige hacia Natu para hablar con ella, mientras que esta volvía a ponerse sus auriculares...  
Rb: **YA CALLENSE TODOS!! **(Grita Robin arto de las discusiones)

CB: **Porque mejor no te callas tú!**  
ST: **Basta amigos!**

Nt: (estaba sentada, algo alejada y con los ojos cerrados escuchando música)  
RB: estaba totalmente enojado, pero por más que intentaba, nunca lograba nada, e incluso terminaba uniéndose a las discusiones…

Abl: **Hola Natu, estuviste muy bien en la batalla,** (pero ella no abría los ojos, de nuevo estaba sin escucharlo, Abel pone los ojos en blanco y se resigna)  
En esos momentos sale Cyborg de la enfermería, pero nadie le presta atención y siguen enfrascados en su discusión y en sus cosas.  
Cy: **CALLENSE YA!!...**(El grito del mitad robot resonó en toda la torre, dejando esta en un total silencio, hasta Natu había escuchado ese grito)  
Cy: **que no les da vergüenza** (Todos los titanes pusieron cara de perritos regañados)**... nuestra amiga esta muriendo adentro... y ustedes solo se la pasan discutiendo por razones estúpidas y absurdas… parecen unos bebes en vez de unos superhéroes.**  
Rb: **muriendo?** (Pregunta el líder con una expresión triste y seria, se veía muy preocupado...)  
Cy: **si... muriendo** (dice apenas con un hilo de voz mientras baja la mirada)

Nt: (Se saco los auriculares) **eh? que pasa?**  
ST: (Comenzó a llorar)  
CB: **No manches viejo!** (su mirada estaba completamente perdida)  
RB: (Estaba serio y muy triste, como líder debía decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían)

Mientras que Terra mataba a Natu con la mirada por su comentario...  
Abl: **Vamos amigo... tiene que ser una broma no?... de seguro estas exagerando...**

Nt: **Ammm...si me dicen de lo que Hablan podría comentar** ¬¬U

Rb: **Robin voltea y mira fijamente a Natu... Raven se esta muriendo** (dice con un tono serio, y enojado por sus comentarios)

Nt: **O.O** (quedo muy sorprendida y se puso seria al instante)  
Cb: **Vamos viejo... tiene que haber una solución**  
Rb: **que fue lo que le hizo?**  
CB: **Danos una solución Cyborg!  
**ST: (Seguía llorando)

Cy: **Al parecer en su cuerpo hay una sustancia extraña, aun no la he logrado identificar, pero es muy nociva para ella...** (Dice seriamente)  
Ab: **y que podemos hacer?**  
Cy: **tengo que seguir haciendo exámenes... pero no se si me de tiempo, puede que en cualquier momento ella...**

Rb: **Cyborg, confío en ti... puedes identificar que es lo que tiene! Necesitamos que lo hagas…** (Dice el líder dándole ánimos)  
Ab: **Si viejo, tú puedes...**

Nt: (solo estaba seria mirando la puerta de la enfermería, donde estaba Raven)  
ST:** Por favor amigo Cyborg!** (decía con los ojos llorosos)  
CB: **Exacto...tu puedes!**  
RB: **Si...**

Cy: **De acuerdo, veré si puedo descifrar que tipo de sustancia es... pero... solo espérenme aquí...**

Y así fue, Cyborg se encerró nuevamente en al enfermería mientras los otros titanes se quedaban afuera, preocupados... esperando por una solución...Parecía que la calma había vuelto a ellos, La gravedad de Raven, los estaba uniendo un poco mas, haciendo que se ayudaran entre si.

Natu estaba seria mirando el suelo y acariciando sus propias manos, mientras Starfire lloraba y Chico Bestia la consolaba. Robin estaba totalmente preocupado sin despegar la vista de aquella habitación. Abel se acerca a Natu y le pone una mano en la espalda en señal de apoyo, pero ella solo queda en la misma posición, sin decir nada, Abeja se pone a hablar con Terra, y así, por fin sin discutir, esperan el resultado de los exámenes...con la esperanza de encontrar una solución

Después de unas dos horas Cyborg sale de la enfermería, inmediatamente todos corren hacia el.

CB:** Que paso Cyborg?**

Nt: (Solo estaba mirando la puerta de la habitacion y esperando que Cyborg hable)  
CB: **QUE PASAA?? DINOSS!**  
ST: **Que le paso a nuestra amiga Raven?**

Cy: **Slade ha inyectado un extraño veneno en su cuerpo, pero ya logre identificarlo...**

Rb: **Correcto!! Me alegro mucho Cyborg, entonces ya esta todo bien, Raven se salvara no?**

Cy:** no del todo Robin... tengo una noticia buena y una mala  
**Tr: **Dinos la buena primero Cy.**  
Cy: **De acuerdo, la buena es que encontré una solución...** (Todos los titanes sueltan un suspiro de alivio)

Cb: **Que bueno viejo... si Cyborg!! Vamos Cyborg**

Abl:** Y cual es la mala?... **(Todos los titanes se pusieron tensos nuevamente)  
Cy: **La mala, es que no esta en este continente!**

Todos: **O.O**

Nt: **Pero...podemos viajar y encontrarlo...cierto?**  
RB: **Si...buena idea...se puede Cyborg? si es así...ahora mismo vamos a empacar.**  
CB: **Pero...ella se mantendrá despierta?**  
ST: **Buena pregunta amigo Bestita...**

Cb: **le logre aliviar un poco los síntomas, eso la mantendrá despierta... me encantaría dejarla descansando, pero no es bueno que se quede sola...**  
Abl: **Yo me puedo quedar...** (Robin y Natu lo miran celosos)  
Cy: **No, lo estuve pensando, necesitamos la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible... lo mejor es llevarla y cuidarla...estará despierta, pero muy débil, además, así no perderemos tiempo a la hora de aplicarle el medicamento**.

Cb: **…**

Nt: (dio un suspiro de alivio) **Y Bien...empacamos?**  
RB: **Correcto Natu... A empacar...** (Se fue a su cuarto a empacar)  
ST: (se fue muy feliz a empacar sabiendo que había una cura y que iban a viajar)  
CB: (Se fue a su cuarto a empacar)  
Nt: (se puso sus auriculares y se dirigió a su habitación tarareando canciones)

Y así todos lo titanes abordaron la nave T, Cyborg era el piloto y Abeja la copiloto, Robin iba en un par de asientos con Raven, quien iba dormida, Chico Bestia iba en otro par con Terra, y en el del final iban Star, Abel y Natu...  
Ab: **Y a donde vamos Cy?**  
Cy: **Vamos a Asía**

Nt: (se acomodo muy Bien en el asiento y mantenía sus manos en la manubrio, parecía vagabunda xD, mientras que traía sus auriculares y tarareaba las canciones y miraba el cielo)  
ST: (Le susurra a Abel) **estas enamorado de Natu, verdad? **  
CB: **Y Bien Terra...que dices si te cuento un chiste?**  
RB: (No dejaba de mirar a Raven) **vas a estar bien** (Le susurraba mientras acariciaba su rostro)

Abl: (se puso súper nervioso ante la pregunta de Star) **ehh, nooo, este, y...yo... en realidad...**  
St: **vamos dime...**  
Pero los distrajo una enorme y fuerte risa

Tr: **JAJAJAJA** (Terra no paraba de reír con los chistes de Chico Bestia, y a este no paraban de brillarle los ojos)  
Rb: **Terra...shhhh, silencio, que Raven esta dormida.**(Dice serio)  
Tr:** OH, lo siento,** (Decía pero sin parar de reír)  
y así pasaron el viaje, hasta que después de 5 horas, la nave T, comienza a descender.

Nt: (se había dormido y ni cuenta se daba de lo que pasaba)  
ST: **Ya llegamos?**  
CB: **Ya llegamos Terra T.T**  
RB: (Mira a Raven y susurra) **ya llegamos...espero que puedas ponerte bien luego de esto...**

Los primeros en bajar son Cyborg y Abeja, detrás de ellos, vienen Chico Bestia y Terra, Luego de un débil quejido Raven logra abrir los ojos, y con ayuda de Robin, se pone en pie y baja de la nave T, Star los sigue, y por ultimo Abel (quien se había demorado despertando a su compañera) y Natu aun somnolienta.

Al bajar de la nave su expresión fu de sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que estaban en medio de una enorme y espesa selva.

Rb: **OH Rayos…** (Dice el líder mientras observa atónito el lugar).


	3. Ultimo capitulo

Rb-Bueno, ya todos saben como es la planta que deben encontrar…cierto?- Todos los titanes asiente, en el rostro de Robin se veía la preocupación…

CB-Robin- Chico Bestia llama su atención

Rb-Que paso Chico Bestia? El líder estaba a la defensiva, ya era costumbre que sus órdenes terminaran en discusiones…

CB –Disculpa, eres un gran líder… todos (escucha un quejido por parte de Natu, Abel y Star) bueno, casi todos nos comportamos infantilmente

Rb- Tranquilo Chico Bestia, yo actúe igual… Ahora encarecidamente les pido que me ayuden en esto… Hay que salvar a Raven

Cy:- Te equivocas (Interviene Cyborg) no lo tienes que pedir, Daria lo que fuera por ayudar a mi hermana.

Abl- Basta de sentimentalismos, pongámonos en marcha.

Robin deja a Raven dormida en la nave y regresa con el resto de sus compañeros

Rb-Lo mejor será separarnos, Cyborg y Star Irán al norte, Chico Bestia y Terra Irán al este, Abel y Natu a oeste, yo iré al Sur…(Todos asienten y Star se le acerca)

St:- Vas solo, ten mucho cuidado (le dice y luego regresa a su lugar junto a Cyborg)

Rb: -Titanes en marcha-

Ya habían pasado cerca de 4 horas desde que se separaron, el trabajo no resultaba tan fácil como todos pensaban, y a Raven solo le quedaban cerca de 3 horas de vida, según los cálculos de Cyborg… Desesperado Robin se comunica con el resto de sus compañeros, Cyborg y Star no encontraron nada, lo mismo Natu y Abel, el único que parecía darle buenas noticias era chico Bestia y Terra, quienes encontraron una planta sumamente familiar, pero no estaban seguros, resignado el Chico maravilla los convoca en el mismo lugar, ese hallazgo era su ultima esperanza…

Al llegar a donde estaba la nave, ven que los únicos que están ahí son Cyborg y Star, los saluda, todos parecían decepcionados… aun quedaba una esperanza, cerca de 20 minutos después se acercan Natu y Abel, ahora se notaban extraños, estaban como muy románticos entre ellos, pero bueno, en ese momento, ninguno pareció darle importancia. Pasa una hora mas y no tenían información ni de Terra ni de Chico Bestia, Cyborg los llama con s comunicador, Terra responde, al parecer Slade los habia encontrado, y les hacia imposible su regreso…la desesperación invadió al líder tras ver nuevamente el reloj…

Rb -Titanes en marcha- le dijo a sus compañeros mientras se dirigían al lugar de los acontecimientos

Al llegar vieron una típica escena de pelea, pero en un contexto inapropiado,

Rb –Slade me la pagaras- Dice mientras comienza a atacar, la lucha era ardua, el terreno les dificultaba el combate, el tiempo paso rápido y se convirtió en un enemigo aun mas peligroso que el mismo Slade, Por fin luego de horas logran acabar con el, un poderoso ataque de Natu fue lo que logro detenerlo…

St- Perfecto, o logramos, Vamos a salvar a Raven- Dice Star mientras el resto de sus compañeros la siguen.. todos menos uno…

Cb- Que pasa viejo? – le pregunta Chico Bestia apurandolo, peo el lider aun no responde

Cy- No puede ser

St- Que pasa amigos?

Rb- El tiempo nos gano, ella debía tomarse eso hace mas de una hora

Luego de llegar al punto principal de encuentro, todos los titanes observan con un nudo en la garganta como Cyborg termina de prepara el medicamento y se lo da a Robin…Quien rápidamente toma a Raven quien yacía placidamente dormida en medio de un circulo de Titanes…poco a poco comienza a inyectarle aquella sustancia roja con amarillo, esperando un resultado, pero nada, todo parecía en vano… Cyborg se deja caer en el piso mientras Star suelta un grito ahogado, Chico Bestia estaba shockeado, Terra muda y Abel no paraba de abrazar a Natu…por primera vez la pesadilla del grupo de amigos se hacia realidad, habían perdido a uno de sus miembros…Como por arte de magia la lluvia aparece, aunque el sol no se ocultaba, Robin agradecía al cielo que lo ayudara a ocultar sus lagrimas y calmar su ira… carga a Raven para así llevarla a la nave, y regresar con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Robin- Un ligero quejido llama la atención del líder titán, impresionado ve como Raven are lentamente los ojos, a estas alturas Raven no debería ni respirar… Todos los titanes miran impresionados…

CY-Funciono!! – grita el robot mientras con el resto de sus compañeros celebra

Raven parecía no entender nada, pero eso deja de preocuparle cuando sin previo aviso siente los labios de Robin rozar los suyos…

Rb…-Te amo-

-------------------

Se que con este me van a odiar mas todavía, aunque no mucha gente lo leyó… Pero realmente se me escapa de las manos… lo comencé a hacer con una amiga… e incluso lo terminamos… pero lo había dejado guardado en las conversaciones del msn y se borro, y ahora perdi contacto con mi amiga…

Este fic era mucho mas largo… iba a llegar como al capitulo 10 u 11… pero honestamente no quiero escribirlo nuevamente, también por respeto a mi amiga… ella también aporto… pero por respeto a las personas que lo leyeron, quise poner un final, claro que mucho mas corto y rápido… espero igual que les agrade!!

Gracias!!

En el verdadero final la lucha es mucho mas ardua, Robin sumamente herido intenta curar a Raven, pero el tiempo había culminado y la cuervo nunca logra despertar… al igual que el… quien al saber que de igual forma se iba a morir por la gravedad de su estado… desea quedarse en la selva junto a Raven…hasta que su hora llegue… El resto de los titanes logra aceptar su decisión, y con lagrimas en los ojos, se van!


End file.
